


Our Constellation

by JuliaCorvia



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, day 6 stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Diana never expected to get to see the world from space, and she surely never thought she would fall in love amongst the stars.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Our Constellation

This certainly was not how Diana thought her day would end up, standing on a legendary broom in space and staring down a magical missile wielding a lost magical weapon, so no one could blame her for being slightly put off by the whole situation. Everything looked so different from up here, the stars burning brightly in the sky as she watched her fellow witch, her friend hopefully, hold up the Claiomh Solais, golden light coming off the staff as it started to dissolve. 

Akko whispered a heartfelt thank you towards the wand, a part of Diana wanting to reach out and stop the staff, remembering the feeling of the magic coursing through her veins, how alive she had felt, but that only made her respect Akko more, she knew how much the staff meant to the Japanese witch and she was still willing to let it go. 

The golden light from the staff grew as the mythical Shiny Rod dissolved, Diana only looking on in awe as the light seemed to swirl around Akko’s head for a moment, the golden strands moving the witches hair like it was caught in the wind, the golden light reflecting off her eyes. 

Diana couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, transfixed at the scene in front of her as the stars seemed to reflect from within Akko’s eyes. Her stomach lurched, her body feeling like she was going to go hurdling off of the broom at any moment, recalling that same feeling she felt minutes before, watching Akko fall out of the broom, disappearing from her sight no matter how fast she pushed the broom to go. 

Akko turned and smiled at her, grasping at her hand, “We did it,” she said, her eyes watery despite the large smile on her face. 

Not trusting her brain to respond Diana just nodded along, giving a small smile in return as they both looked out onto the sea of stars. 

“You know,” Diana started hesitantly, “It was mostly you Atsuko.” she said, smiling softly as she looked up at the newly formed constellation in the sky. “I, I mean, none of us could have done this without you bringing us all together, and without your belief in magic.” she said, her mind pushing her to be as open as possible, the words almost spilling out of her mouth. 

The silence after her statement seemed to stretch for minutes, Diana turning to look at Akko and seeing her face set in the characteristically determined way that she would look at any puzzle, and Diana found herself wondering when she had committed enough of Akko to memory to know her moods in a glance.

“We all did it,” Akko said, her voice cutting through the silence. “Me, you, our friends, everyone who believed in us, and the Shiny Rod.” she seemed to tap her foot for a moment before quickly adding, “Oh and the shooting star,” she said, leaning down to pat the broom affectionately, the broom giving a shiver in response before it slowly started to descend from the stars. 

It was only later, laying in bed that night, that Diana admitted to herself that the stars never seemed to dim on their flight back down to earth, and even when they landed, before Akko was whisked away by her friends to celebrate saving the world, that the stars never faded from Akko’s eyes. 

Diana could have blamed the fact that they had been in an adrenaline pumping race against time with the world at stake, could have pushed the realization away, but a part of her rebelled against that thought, deciding that it was okay to fall for Atsuko, the girl who quite literally hung the stars in the sky. She smiled at that thought, falling off to sleep and reassuring herself that acknowledging this would allow her to deal with it properly come the next morning. 

\-- 

It turned out that Diana could not deal with this properly, she thought, squished into Akko’s side at breakfast, the red and green teams having called her over upon seeing her, Akko grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit at the already cramped table. 

Diana started to eat, slowly making her way through the school’s usal meal of potatoes while trying to not move as much as possible, Akko’s wild gestures while telling stories sending her arms and legs bumping into Diana nearly every moment of the lunch. Each time that their bodies made contact Diana could feel herself flush, but she was too caught up in the bright storm that was Akko to pull away. 

Feeling like there was someone watching her Diana looked up from her meal to see Lotte staring right at ther, the ginger witch smiling knowingly at Diana as her eyes darted back and forth between Diana and Akko. Diana looked down, flushing deeply as she started to try to regain control of her expression, slowly extricating herself from the table. 

“Where are you going Diana?” Akko asked innocently behind her, Diana almost tripping over the bench as she spun to face her. 

Searching her mind for an acceptable answer, Diana cleared her throat to buy herself seconds, “Well,” she started, “Although yesterday was full of exciting events I must keep up on my studies, I was just going to head to the library to catch up on my work.”

Akko smiled and grinned at Diana, throwing her stomach for loops for what felt like the tenth time already this morning. “Of course you have to keep up with your studies,” she said, posing with her wand held aloft, “because now I can give you a real challenge as your rival!” 

A few of the witches at the table erupted in laughter, joined in by witches at the other table as whispered comments were half heard around the room, admonishing Akko for thinking she could challenge Diana. 

Feeling perturbed, Diana adjusted her hat, an uncharacteristic grin on her face as she looked down at the Japanese witch. “I welcome the challenge,” she said, feeling an unexpected surge of courage as she turned around, looking back at Akko one more time, “You never cease to amaze me.” she said, her expression softening as she turned and walked out of the room, silence accompanying her last remarks. 

Akko’s loud yell of celebration crashed through the collective breath that the school was holding, making Diana’s cheeks flush as she walked out the doors, reasoning to herself that it was at least going to be a much more interesting semester than she thought it would be. 

\-- 

One of the more flustering, or if Diana was being more honest, wonderful, things about Akko deciding that the two of them were both rivals and friends, was the constant enthusiasm and affection that she brought to every interaction. It didn’t take long for Diana to realize that the same determination that led Akko to finding all of the words could also be applied to her studies, and offered to help her with any aspects of her classes that the brunette had trouble with. 

What Diana had not realized that this would expand to becoming Akko’s default partner for class activities, which is where she founderself that afternoon, sitting in Astrology and Divination class with a hyperactive Akko bouncing around in her seat next to her as Professor Du Nord discussed today's topic, reading tea leaves. 

She was jolted from her diligent note taking by the feeling of her notebook moving, her eyes darting over to see that Akko had scrawled a message in the margin of her notebook. 

Chariot is teaching us fortune telling!! The message read, Diana imagining the inner excitement that the girl was feeling. Akko had still not gotten over the fact that Professor Callistis was actually Chariot, and would still occasionally interrupt her classes with an anecdote about Chariot performing that exact spell during a show. If Diana was being honest she wasn’t quite over the fact either, and would sometimes get very excited to go to the classes that Professor Du Nord taught. 

The class broke away from the lecture to do a practical test, Akko immediately grabbing the tea set and putting it onto the new electric burners. That was something else that had changed since more magic had come back, the appearance of more electrical and outside objects at Luna Nova. With some help from the more modern acclimated witches some of the schools classrooms and dorms had been outfitted to have modern appliances. Professor Lukic complained that the new electric heaters for the potions class could not compare to the thrill of working on a dangerous potion over a roaring fire, but the only one who would back her on that was Sucy. 

“Diana, are you in there.” Diana shook her head and looked over, her eyes meeting Akko’s as she realized that their faces were inches apart, Diana reflexively letting out a squeak as she almost toppled out of her chair, caught by Akko. 

“Sorry about that,” Akko rubbed her neck abashedly as she helped Diana sit back up, “You just looked lost in your head, did you find anything good in there.” 

“I was just thinking about the new additions to the school,” Diana said, gesturing towards the electric burner, trying desperately not to blurt out anything embarrassing in the middle of class. “I am still getting used to the new devices, so thank you for starting the tea Atsuko.” 

Akko grins and sets up the tea for them, Diana and her measuring out the tea leaves for the cup. Akko confidently says that she will be the one who will read Diana’s fortune.. 

Diana smiled and cast a small smell over the still steaming cup of tea, Akko joining in for the second repetition of the spell as the tea glowed a soft golden color. Diana drank the tea and pushed the cup towards Akko, “I do hope you were paying attention during the lesson.” she teased, sitting back in her seat. 

The tea cup was quickly picked up by Akko, the Japanese witch squinting a bit as she looked at the tea leaves at the bottom of the cup before looking back up and smirking at Diana, “You didn’t drink all of it Diana” she said in a singsong voice, Diana surprised that she had missed drinking the required amount and reaching for the cup. 

Before she could take the cup Akko lifted it up to her lips and drained the last bit of tea from the cup, Diana frozen in place with her hand reached out as she realized that Akko was drinking from the spot that she had just touched her lips to not a minute ago, causing an indirect kiss. Diana’s brain shut down, only vaguely aware of Akko hunched over her book and the tea cup muttering to herself. 

Inside of her own mind Diana was freaking out, images appearing unbidden in her mind of Akko’s lips fitting perfectly with hers, imagining how soft they would feel pressed against her, her face growing dangerously flushed. 

“-iana, Diana” the sound of her name shook Diana out of the stupor that she was in, noticing Akko looking at her quizzically. 

“Wh..What was that Atsuko.” She stammered out, trying to look anywhere else but at the brunette who seemed to be looking at her like she was a mystery in need of solving. 

“The tea leaves said that you have to beware of pain on wednesdays.” Akko said, before scrunching up her face and turning back to her book, “Or was that rain on wednesdays.” she muttered, scanning the passages.  
Diana was saved from her agony by professor Du Nord walking over to check their work, luckily Akko’s translation earned them a passing grade on the assignment for the class just in time for the bell to ring. Diana stumbled out of the classroom in a daze, only stopping when she felt a hand grab hers. 

“Wait,” came Akko’s voice, Diana realizing that she had grabbed her hand and focusing on that , almost missing Akko’s soft smile and her offering Diana an umbrella. “I know it's not wednesday yet, and i still might be wrong, but here.” Akko held out the umbrella, Diana taking it almost unconsciously, stammering out a thank you before turning around and almost running out of the classroom. 

\-- 

It was a bright night, the full moon lighting up the courtyard as Diana slowly walked along the pathways amongst the trees. She shivered in the cold, continuing on the last part of her patrol as her mind kept swirling with thoughts of her feelings for her friend. She desperately wanted to act on them, but was held back, what if Akko didn’t like her like that? What if she thought Diana was strange and decided to ignore her?

The voices of her Aunt and her tutors rang in her head, reminding her to be a respectable heiress, repeating over and over the rules that she had to follow, rules that didn’t allow for her own happiness. 

Lost in thought she wandered out into the courtyard, walking amongst the grass before catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Akko, sitting in the grass over by one of the trees, waving at her excitedly. 

Diana walked slowly towards Akko, stopping over by where the Japanese witch was laying down in the grass. “You are aware that it is past curfew.” she said, raising one eyebrow, trying to press down her emotions. 

Akko gave a sheepish grin up at her, leaning back up against the tree, “Come on Diana,” she said, “Can’t you let this slide, for me?” 

Cursing her weak emotions Diana leaned against the tree, huffing slightly. Suddenly she felt herself get pulled downwards, a startled noise escaping her as she landed right next to Akko, the Japanese girl’s arms wrapped around one of hers, causing Diana to flush as her body went stiff. 

‘Relax Diana,” Akko said, leaning against her and bringing her into a side hug, “You’ve been so tense during class lately, and you keep getting distracted.”

Diana cringed, her stomach turning with how close she was to her crush. Stammering slightly she tried to speak normally, “Well I have been studying more outside of classwork,” she said, only a half lie, “With magic returning there is so much more to learn and understand.” 

Her rambling about the new state of magic continued, only being cut off as she realized that Akko was smiling at her with a smile on her face. “Wh..What is it.” she stuttered out, looking down in embarrassment. 

“I like hearing you talk about magic,” Akko said, “It reminds me that you like magic and Chariot just as much as I do.” Her face falls for a moment, lost in thought, “Sometimes it seems that no one else loves magic in the same way I do.” she sighed, leaning against the tree and pulling Diana with her, looking up at the night sky. 

“Everyone seems to want to use magic because it can get them stuff, or make them more important,” she continued, “I just want to make people happy.” Akko’s body slumped, Diana was surprised that her usually excitable friend was so down, searching her mind to find a way to cheer her up. 

Looking up Diana noticed the group of stars that was created by the Shiny Rod, shyly nudging Akko and pointing up towards the stars. “I think our constellation proves that you made a lot of people happy,” she said, temporarily forgetting her nervousness, “At the least it made one person happy.” 

Realizing what she said Diana hid her face in her hands, blushing fiercely. She felt hands on her arms as she slowly looked up, meeting Akko’s eyes which seemed to shine brighter than anything else around, captivating her and making the rest of the world seem to fade away. 

“Our constellation,” Akko said, a grin creeping across her face, her face pressed up almost against Diana, the blonde witch blushing wildly at the closeness. 

“Well… I…” she stammered, finally sighing slightly and meeting Akko’s eyes. “Yes,” she said softly, “You put the stars in the sky Akko,” a small smile broke out across her face remembering their flight on the shooting star, “You got me to remember how to love magic, and you are the finest witch I have ever known.” 

Silence followed her statement, Diana noticing that there were tears welling up in Akko’s eyes. She unconsciously leaned forward, her eyes fluttering as she threw away all fears and doubts, her head tilting as she met Akko’s lips. 

She melted into the kiss, the soft feeling of their slightly cold lips connecting sending a line of fire through her brain, the soft feeling making her lashes flutter. Suddenly she felt pressure against her, Akko’s lips responding as all of their worries melted away. When it became too difficult to breath they broke apart, out of breath as a flush was prominent on both of their faces.  
“Wow…” Akko murmured, Diana giggling in response. 

“Wow” Diana echoed, both of them breaking down into soft laughter as they slowly entwined their hands, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Hey Diana,” Akko said, Diana giving a soft hum in response, “Do you want to go out stargazing this weekend.” she said, “We can look at our stars.” she said teasingly, drawing out the words. 

Diana blushed deeply, mumbling to herself. 

“What was that Diana,” she said. 

“Yes.” Diana said, burying her head in Akko’s shoulder, switching them over to a hug, “I would love to go on a date with you Akko.” 

Akko let out a cheer, pulling Diana backwards till they were both lying on the grass, faces upturned towards the night sky. For once Diana didn’t care who heard their laughter, both of them too happy to keep this locked up inside.

**Author's Note:**

> now with more pining.  
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.


End file.
